Un visitante inesperado
by leonatello
Summary: Donatello siente el corazón roto. Sabe que es un mutante y que Abril nunca lo querrá como él a ella. Su esperanza de encontrar el amor es solo un sueño, hasta que un día algo inesperado sucede. ¿Cambiará por completo la vida del joven genio?
1. ESCAPE

**_HOLA, SOY DANIELA, TAMBIÉN CONOCIDA COMO LEONATELLO. En esta ocasión vengo con otro fanfic, todavía decidiendo si mis anteriores tendrán secuela o los dejo así. Igual esta es una historia de fantasía algo diferente. Espero que les guste y como siempre estaré al pendiente de los comentarios. _**

**_Cabe señalar que TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenece, son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD Y de la cadena televisiva NICKELODEON._**

**_Sin más que empiece el show:_**

* * *

Corría. No había nada más que hacer. El lugar era muy extraño. Extrañas y muy altas estructuras de material sólido como roca por todos lados, con vitrales pequeños. El suelo también era duro y con la lluvia fría que caía esa noche, era resbaladizo. Pero tenía que correr, buscar ayuda. Aunque en más de una ocasión tropezara y casi cayera. Su largo cabello color violeta azulado caía sobre su espalda y pecho, atravesando su rostro aperlado y le dificultaba ver. Pero debía correr. Estaba demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, pudo ver una estructura tubular que parecía una especie de escalera. Estaba hecha de metal, duro y frío y algo oxidado, pero era su mejor (por no decir única) opción de escape.

Su largo vestido de seda blanco estaba ya muy sucio y roto en muchos lugares. Sus zapatos eran de suela delgada, y los peldaños lastimaban la planta de sus pies, pero no podía detenerse. Escuchó voces detrás de ella. Sus perseguidores estaban muy cerca, así que apuró sus pasos hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la estructura. Desde ese lugar pudo ver todo el lugar donde estaba. Era extraño. Como lo supuso, esas estructuras estaban en todo el lugar. La luna brillaba, pero era diferente a la de su hogar y era solo una. Viento fresco golpeó su rostro y movió su cabello un poco, la lluvia había cesado, y ahora sentía un frío intenso calarle hasta los huesos.

-¡Allá está! - una voz bramó desde abajo, justo donde iniciaba la escalera. La niña lo vió y sintió terror, corrió hacia la orilla del edificio y vio que no estaba muy alejado del otro, tal vez podía tratar de huir saltando entre los edificios. No había tiempo para averiguarlo. No tenía escapatoria. NO volvería a ese lugar.

Sus perseguidores comenzaron a subir y ella corrió. Al llegar a la orilla el instinto de supervivencia trató de convencerla de que tal vez no era buena idea, pero sus perseguidores estaban cerca, así que dio un par de pasos para tomar impulso y saltó. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas. Los segundos que estuvo en el aire fueron eternos, pero finalmente sus pies tocaron la superficie sólida, sin embargo, la caída no fue tan placentera como hubiera deseado; su cuerpo golpeó de costado en el suelo, provocándole raspones en brazos y piernas, pero no había tiempo de llorar o esperar que alguien viniera a consolarla. Se levantó y continuó corriendo, cuando una descarga láser pasó muy cerca de su rostro. Tan cerca que un mechón de cabello se desprendió quedando a la altura de su barbilla el resto, y dejando un ligero rasguño en su blanca piel.

-¡Idiota! - el compañero del hombre que había disparado lo golpeó en la nuca - ¡El jefe la quiere viva y sin rasguños!-

-Pero se va a escapar y entonces nos irá peor. Esa chiquilla nos ha dado muchos problemas, creo que lo mejor es deshacernos de ella, si encuentra alguien que la ayude, nos juzgarán por esto y nos ejecutarán. Ya vio nuestros rostros, si le dice a su padre que fuimos nosotros quienes la raptamos, estamos muertos, el jefe no ve el riesgo que implica, además, luego de cobrar la recompensa la matará, asi que no veo la diferencia entre matarla ahora o después.-

-Que el jefe la quiere viva, es verdad que la matará cuando cobre, pero estando viva sigue siendo un aliciente para que nos paguen. Además, es probable que el jefe se divierta un rato con ella antes de matarla, y con suerte, nos la prestará un rato, así que ahora ve por ella y no dispares -

La niña no había alcanzado a escuchar todo. Seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando pisó un charco y resbaló. Uno de sus zapatos salió de su pie. La niña iba a regresar por él, pero vio la silueta de los hombres que la seguían asomar por encima del edificio, y mejor lo dejó ahí y siguió saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que encontró una puerta abierta en el tejado y entró por ahí. Una larga escalinata de roca sólida le dio la bienvenida. Chorreante y tiritando bajó como pudo, hasta encontrar un balcón. En él había otra puerta que daba a una escalera de metal. Una pareja convivía románticamente en el balcón, y al ver a la niña se sorprendieron.

-Oye, nena, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te fugaste de casa? - dijo una chica vestida de jeans y con maquillaje exagerado, mientras estaba abrazada de un chico con tatuajes en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? No eres de este edificio - dijo el muchacho. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? -

-Su puerto espacial - dijo la niña agitada - ¿Cómo puedo conseguir una nave que me saque de este planeta?-

La pareja la vio con sorpresa.

-¿Salir del planeta? - la chica soltó una risa burlona - Okey, nena, ¿Qué te metiste? ¿Anfetas, marihuana, coca? -

La niña no parecía comprender lo que la chica preguntó. Sin embargo, las voces detrás de ella se escuchaban cerca, así que dejó a la pareja y siguió corriendo.

-Oye, llamamos a la policía? - dijo el chico.

-Déjala, seguro escapó de su casa y anda drogada, mejor sígueme dando más cariño -

La niña dejó la pareja atrás y continuó corriendo, cada vez más lento. Estaba cansada, además el ambiente era pesado y no había comido. Uno de sus pies dolía por la ausencia del zapato y el otro no estaba Entró en un callejón y se ocultó tras un contenedor de basura.

* * *

Esa tarde, cuatro adolescentes mutantes regresaban luego de su patrullaje nocturno. Uno de ellos venía muy atrás, algo pensativo.

Sus hermanos lo vieron y decidieron esperarlo.

-Anímate, Bro, ¿Qué más da si Abril te ve solo como un amigo? - dijo Miguel Ángel, tratando de animar a Donatello, el cual no parecía más feliz con el comentario de su hermano.

-O tal vez, la próxima vez en lugar de construir un robot bobo como Cabeza Metálica, te puedes construir una novia - dijo en tono de burla Rafael.

-Si, con senos enormes y un gran trasero - dijo Miguel Ángel, ganándose una mirada extrañada de sus hermanos - ¿Qué? Escuché en un programa de televisión que eso es atractivo -

-Mikey, recuérdame tener más cuidado con los programas que ves - dijo malhumorado Leonardo. - Vamos, Donnie, anímate.-

Flashback.

Donatello llegó al pequeño apartamento de la pelirroja, llevando un regalo. El mutante adolescente de antifaz morado se había separado un poco del grupo. Habían decidido acompañar a la pelirroja a su casa luego del entrenamiento, y el chico pensó que sería buen momento para manifestarle sus sentimientos una vez más con un regalo hecho por él mismo. En esta ocasión el chico había elaborado un complicado reloj de pulso que transmitía una imagen holográfica en 3D, funcionando como una computadora portátil. Era una pieza de tecnología que cualquiera hubiera envidiado, pero la chica lo miró con algo de desdén y lo hizo a un lado.

-Si, es muy lindo de tu parte, Donnie, lo pondré con los demás obsequios que me has dado - dijo con algo de pena Abril.-

-Abril, - el joven genio respiró profundo, armándose de valor para decirle lo que sentía - yo... este...-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, cuando la chica lo interrumpió

-Donnie, no lo digas, sé lo que sientes, pero... no puedo sentir otra cosa por ti que no sea amistad. Te veo como un hermano mayor, muy cariñoso y consentidor, pero no puedo ver nada más en ti, lo siento mucho. -

El corazón de Donatello cayó hecho miles de pedazos.

-E... está bien, Abril, yo... siento haberte molestado - dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta.

-No arruinemos nuestra amistad, Donnie, te quiero mucho, pero como amigo. Bueno, debo entrar - la pelirroja señaló la ventana donde un nervioso Kirby O'neil se asomaba. - Nos vemos mañana.-

La chica se despidió del mutante con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Cielos, hermano, eso fue patético - dijo Rafael, que estaba justo en el callejón detrás de Donatello. Detrás de él salieron Mikey y Leonardo.

-Hermano, tu corazón se escuchó quebrarse de aquí hasta Nueva Jersey - dijo en un tono dramático el pequeño Mikey.

-Donnie, no se por qué no te cansas de pasar por lo mismo. Ella ya te había dicho esto hace unos meses y ahora lo vuelves a intentar - dijo en tono serio Leonardo, pero luego puso una mano en el hombro de su abatido hermano. - Anda, volvamos a casa.-

Donnie reprimió el doloroso nudo en su garganta. Miles de sentimientos encontrados se juntaban en su interior en una pelea campal para ver quien dominaba la actitud del adolescente. Ira, dolor, angustia, odio, vergüenza.. finalmente el vencedor fue el dolor, y sin decir nada, el chico de morado siguió a los demás.

Fin del Flashback

Donatello hubiera querido gritarle a sus hermanos por estarlo espiando, pero eso no serviría de nada. Ellos lo volverían a hacer a la primera oportunidad. Le dolía lo poco que sus hermanos respetaban su privacía y su dolor. Y le dolía saber que Abril no le correspondería jamás.

Llegaron a un edificio cerca de la entrada principal de la guarida, cuando el joven mutante encontró un extraño zapato de color dorado, con algunas piedras de colores incrustadas en él. Eran piedras que no había visto jamás, los colores eran brillantes: rojo, azul, rosa tenue, perla... parecía una pieza muy fina y costosa, o tal vez una pieza de fantasía muy bien elaborada. Pero el interior del zapato era suave y parecía de una tela muy fina. La curiosidad del chico era mucha y la pieza en sus manos era de materiales que nunca había visto, y quería investigarlos.

-Oye, Donnie, deja eso y date prisa - gritó Leonardo.

-¡Oye, D! Como Abril te mandó al diablo, ¿ahora vas a buscar a Cenicienta? - preguntó con burla Mikey.

-O buscas champiñones para la pizza de Mikey - se burló Rafael.

-Donnie, deja eso, - lo regañó Leonardo - No sabes de quien era, seguro tiene infecciones o algo así, anda, vamos !-

Pero Donatello, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, se puso de pie y vio con furia a sus hermanos.

-YA ME TIENEN HARTO! NO, MIKEY, NO VOY A BUSCAR A CENICIENTA, NI CHAMPIÑONES, RAFAEL, ESTE DISEÑO ME LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN, ES TODO, Y LEO, SI NO LE DICES NADA A MIKEY POR SU AFICIÓN DE RECOLECTAR ROPA INTERIOR HUMANA DE LA BASURA, ¿TE PREOCUPA QUE YO AGARRE UN ZAPATO? YA ME CANSÉ DE SUS ESTUPIDECES, TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO CORRESPONDIDOS POR ABRIL Y AHORA TAMBIÉN CON SUS BROMAS ESTÚPIDAS, ¿SABEN QUÉ? NO QUIERO VERLOS, NECESITO...- Donatello respiró y dejó de alzar la voz - necesito estar solo.-

Donatello era bastante más serio que Rafael, pero podía ser todavía más explosivo, así que sus hermanos no dijeron nada y lo dejaron alejarse. Solo cuando iba a un par de metros de distancia, Leonardo se atrevió a gritarle. - Está bien, Donnie, pero ... no te alejes mucho, y llama si necesitas algo, y no te metas en problemas y regresa pronto y...

-Y come tus vegetales - se burló Rafael.

-Y lávate las manos - continuó Mikey.

-Y no hables con desconocidos - continuó Rafael la broma.

-Y mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar - Siguió Mikey.

-Y el consejo más importante de Sensei - dijo Rafael para terminar al unísono con su hermano menor - Cuidado con los baños, arriba son muy sucios -

Leonardo los miró con enfado pero finalmente rio con sus hermanos.

-Si, si, ahora vámonos -

Donatello siguió caminando solo. No se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía la zapatilla dorada en su mano. Estaba húmeda y comenzó a cuestionarse sobre lo higiénico que eso era. Su hermano tenía razón, el zapato podía tener algún tipo de micosis o infecciones cutáneas de su propietario. Y estaba a punto de tirarlo, pero decidió ser buen ciudadano y buscar un bote de basura y no botarlo en la calle. Aún cuando nunca seria considerado un ciudadano de verdad debido a su naturaleza.

Sin embargo, al llegar al bote notó algo. El otro zapato, aún dentro del pie de su propietario. Se acercó con cuidado y vio a una chica muy delgada y de piel muy blanca, casi aperlada. Su cabello era de un extraño color violeta claro, muy parecido a su bandana. No era muy común ese color de cabello, a menos claro que usara uno de esos tintes de fantasía, pero las facciones de la chica eran muy extrañas. Sus ojos eran grandes y encima de sus cejas había dos lunares pequeñitos del mismo color que su cabello. Sus labios eran de un rosa tenue y parecían resecos. Donatello se acercó a la chica y apenas le notó el pulso. Estaba muy débil y apenas respiraba.

-¡Rayos! Creo que debería llamar una ambulancia o algo así - dijo el chico preocupado, sin embargo, algo le decía que esa chica no era una humana normal. Pensó que si la llevaban a un hospital y sus sospechas eran verdaderas, sería trasladada a un laboratorio donde le harían estudios y experimentos sin importarles lo que le pasara. Estaba en este dilema cuando la chica se movió un poco.

\- Oye, niña, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, lo que sea?-

La niña abrió los ojos y Donatello pensó en esconderse, pero la chica no se asustó con su presencia. Solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y dijo algo en voz baja.

-¿Lo... lo dices... en serio? - murmuró la niña con una voz apenas audible.

-Si, lo que sea. Dime qué debo hacer - insistió el joven ninja.

-Fu... fuerza vital... ¿Puedes... puedes darme solo un poco de tu fuerza vital? - la chica parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Fuerza vital? Es decir, claro, pero no te entiendo, ¿Cómo puedo darte algo de fuerza vital? - dijo el genio, que esperaba que la chica le dijera que le diera un medicamento, o la llevara al hospital, una transfusión de sangre era más creíble, pero... ¿Fuerza vital? -

La joven al escuchar que el chico accedía, sin pensarlo acercó su rostro al del muchacho y unió sus labios a los suyos. Esta reacción de la chica sorprendió a Donatello, que intentó decir algo, pero su lengua rozó con la de la chica y lo hizo sonrojarse. ¿Acaso ese sería su primer beso?

La chica aspiró un poco, Donatello sintió como un escalofrío desde sus pies hasta su nuca, pero pasó muy rápido. Sus labios se desprendieron de los de la chica y la piel de ésta recuperó un poco de color. La niña bajó la cabeza.

-Ayúdame, por favor, me persiguen - dijo la muchacha.

-¿Quién te persigue? - preguntó el chico.

-Traidores. Un grupo que quiere cobrar rescate a mi padre por mí. Quieren hacerme cosas horribles, por favor, no dejes que me encuentren.- dijo la chica.

En ese momento, Donatello escuchó voces cercanas.

-Esa chiquilla debe estar por aquí, no puede estar lejos -

-Te digo que debemos divertirnos nosotros con ella y luego matarla. Le diremos al jefe que cayó al mar o algo - dijo una segunda voz.

Donatello no necesitaba ser un genio (a pesar de que lo era) para saber que esos eran los tipo que la chica mencionó. Cargó a la chica sobre su caparazón y entró en la rejilla del alcantarillado, asomado con cuidado. Lamentablemente había dejado el zapato en el suelo, mismo que los tipos encontraron.

Cuando los vió se dio cuenta de que esos sujetos no eran humanos normales. Su piel se parecía a la de la chica, pero su cabello era de color extraño. Uno era verde intenso como un bosque. El otro era de un gris azulado.

-Mira, esto es de ella. No debe estar lejos - dijo el hombre de cabello gris.

Ambos la buscaron pero al no encontrar nada, se alejaron de ahí al escuchar una patrulla. Donatello tuvo una idea.

-Mira, es la policía, tal vez ellos puedan llevarte con tu familia - dijo el joven. Pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

-Ya acudí a la autoridad de este planeta, pero no me creyeron. Y Zandhor fue por mí, y dijo que yo era su sobrina y que estaba loca, que me daba por inventar fantasías y me entregaron con él nuevamente.- Una lágrima recorrió furtivamente el rostro de la niña.

Donatello se dio cuenta de la forma de hablar de la niña.

-¿Dijiste "De este planeta"? ¿No... no eres de la Tierra? - preguntó.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. La chica se había desmayado.

Donatello supo que no podía dejarla ahí, ni buscar a la policía, tal vez, quien pudiera ayudarle era Bishop, pero no estaba muy seguro. Sin embargo, por ahora, la llevaría a la guarida. Era lo único que podía hacer...

continuará...

* * *

_**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? Robé un par de ideas de otros ánimes de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre, pero espero que no haya problemas. Igual espero que les guste y espero con ansias sus opiniones.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo.**_

_**Leonatello fuera.**_


	2. Presentaciones

**_Al fin puedo actualizar. Espero que la historia no sea tediosa o aburrida. Se aceptan sugerencias. Saludos._**

**_Cabe señalar que TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenece, son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD Y de la cadena televisiva NICKELODEON._**

**_Sin más que empiece el show:_**

* * *

Sentía terror. Terror inmenso y cansancio. Mucho cansancio. Sus piernas dolían, al igual que su costado, debido al esfuerzo de tanto correr sin parar. Unas voces llegaron a sus oídos. Mismas voces que momentos antes estuvieran a punto de interrumpir su sueño. Su cerebro tuvo que disputarse entre seguir durmiendo, o despertar alertada por las voces que parecían discutir entre sí. Sin embargo, esa cálida espalda le decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Que estaría segura. Esa peculiar espalda curva... y rugosa.

Hace unos momentos, escuchó esas voces. Alcanzó a escuchar voces burlonas, y una voz grave y profunda que preguntaba a alguien por qué traía a esa "persona" a su guarida, siendo este un lugar secreto.

El aludido respondió que tenía que hacerlo, porque estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda. Se referían a ella. Ella necesitaba ayuda y ese chico se la había brindado, no tan solo pasándole algo de fuerza vital, sino ahora ocultándola, pese a tener que enfrentarse a alguien más.

Escuchó como las voces seguían hablando y decidió levantarse. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado, pero no era correcto quedarse acostada mientras su salvador estaba siendo interrogado por su culpa. Buscó sus zapatos, pero no los encontró. Su vestido estaba húmedo, pero ella estaba cubierta con una sábana simple aunque muy limpia y acogedora. A los pies de su cama había algo de ropa. Sin embargo, no le pertenecía así que la ignoró.

Bajó del camastro donde se encontraba y caminó hacia una puerta iluminada. Las voces se hacían más fuertes y salió por la pequeña puerta, encontrando una sala de estar, cuatro chicos de color verde, un hombre roedor muy alto, una chica de cabello rojizo y un chico con cabello negro y algo harapiento. Entre los chicos de piel verde reconoció a su salvador, de quien ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Al verla llegar todos se callaron y la miraron con interés. La chica se sintió apenada y vio al roedor alto, y se quedó parada un momento escuchando al joven que la había salvado, mientras el roedor lo miraba acariciando su barba.

-Ella estaba siendo perseguida, Sensei - dijo el joven. - Tenía que salvarla. Ella dijo que fue secuestrada por alguien y que corre peligro, no podía dejarla ahí.-

-¿Y por qué no la entregaste a la policía? - dijo un chico parecido a su salvador, pero con un antifaz de color azul - Si es víctima de secuestro ellos deberían ayudarla, no nosotros. Donnie, no sabemos quien es y que problemas nos traerá.-

-Ya hemos discutido esto antes, Leo - dijo el chico llamado Donnie con un tono de fastidio - Ella tiene miedo de la policía y no la culpo. Si nosotros fuéramos vistos por las autoridades quien sabe qué nos harían. Es por eso que Sensei nos mantuvo ocultos, ¿no?-

-Y POR ESE MISMO SECRETO ES QUE NO DEBES TRAER A NADIE QUE NO CONOZCAS A CASA - el chico de azul comenzaba a alzar la voz. Otros dos muchachos de piel verde, uno con antifaz rojo y uno con antifaz naranja, veían divertidos la discusión.

-Ya te expliqué muchas veces que no podía dejarla ahí Leonardo - el de morado comenzaba a molestarse - ¡Qué rayos tienes en la cabezota que no entiendes! -

-Ahí van otra vez, Sensei se va a enojar de que empiecen a pelearse de nuevo, los va a mandar a una esquina a cada quien a meditar y luego va a tratar de arreglar este asunto.- Dijo con algo de fastidio un muchacho con piel color verde y antifaz rojo.

-Jejeje, ¿Crees que terminemos este asunto antes de la cena? Tengo hambre - un agradable chico con antifaz naranja le contestó a su compañero - Por cierto, ¿De lado de quién estás tú? Yo le voy a Donnie, es táaaaan romántico lo que hizo... la chica me recuerda a cenicienta, por el zapato, o a la bella durmiente, ya que no ha despertado y parece bajo un hechizo, o tal vez a Blanca Nieves, ya ves que está huyendo y se esconde y...-

-Atrévete a decirme enano y te arranco los ojos -

La chica se sintió incómoda y apenada. Por la forma de discutir de los muchachos, su presencia causaba problemas entre ellos. No los culpaba. Su especie no era común en ese primitivo planeta. ¿Serían extraterrestres?

-Padre, por favor - dijo el muchacho de bandana azul, llamando la atención de la chica. Padre. La palabra "Sensei", según sus investigaciones, era una forma de decir "maestro", en otro idioma del mismo planeta, para ser precisos en la cultura japonesa, misma que había estudiado arduamente antes de llegar a ese planeta. Le fascinaba la cultura de ese lugar que era una fusión entre místico y moderno. Su padre le había dicho que se instalarían en la Tierra, y ella deseaba que fuera en ese lugar, sin embargo, se había decidido que sería Estados Unidos, y por eso había aprendido lo necesario de ese lugar, claro, también estudiando en sus ratos libres la cultura de ese país llamado Japón. A un "Sensei" se le debía respeto y obediencia. Sin embargo, ese hombre era además su padre. Ella estaba causando problemas en el núcleo familiar del muchacho.

-Oigan, tenemos compañía - Mikey señaló a la muchacha, que permanecía de pie viendo la escena.

-¡Ay, no! - dijo el chico de morado acercándose - Lo lamento, probablemente te despertamos. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? -

-¿Puedo hablar con tu padre, por favor? -dijo la chica.

Splinter se sorprendió, Donatello lo vio en busca de aprobación y entonces Splinter le hizo una señal aprobatoria. Entonces la chica caminó con cuidado. Se tambaleaba un poco al caminar pero finalmente llegó frente a Splinter, donde se arrodilló y pegó su rostro al suelo en señal de sumisión.

-Le suplico por favor perdone si mi prescencia causa problemas en su familia. De ninguna manera es esa mi intención. Agradezco que su hijo haya salvado mi vida, pero de ningún modo me quedaré si eso origina conflicto. Y en cuanto a divulgar el lugar de su estadía en este planeta, le doy mi palabra de que no lo haré, y si no confía en mi, puede cortar mi lengua o mis cuerdas vocales, no lo impediré. - dijo la chica dejando a todos impactados, no solo por su humildad, sino... porque al parecer lo había dicho en perfecto japonés.

-Por favor, señorita, no es necesario - dijo Splinter ayudando a la chica a levantarse, tomándola de las manos. - Es solo que... no somos bien vistos por los seres humanos. Por eso mis hijos se sienten inquietos. Pero no creo que haya problema. Además, no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente, mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi, y le doy la bienvenida a mi humilde casa. Ellos son mis hijos, Leonardo - señaló al joven de azul, que hizo un movimiento con su cabeza - Rafael - el aludido solo levantó una mano - Miguel Ángel -

-¿Qué hay, nena? - dijo en un tono alegre el chico, aunque la muchacha se sintió cohibida.

-Y ya conoce usted a Donatello - dijo señalando al cuarto chico, que permanecía junto a ella.

-Si, ehh, hola - dijo con nervisismo.

-Mi nombre es Kareen. Te agradezco infinitamente que hayas salvado mi vida - dijo la chica con una referencia.

-No me esperen, ya estoy aquí - dijo una voz masculina, para luego dar paso a un muchacho de aspecto delgado y algo desaliñado. Detrás de él venía una joven de cabello rojizo.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan! - Donatello señaló a la pelirroja - Le pedí a Abril que te consiguiera algo de ropa. En vista de que la tuya está húmeda. Ella es...-

-Ah, ya veo. Es tu sirvienta. Mucho gusto - dijo la chica - Puedes ayudarme a vestir -

Al decir esto, la chica hizo algo que dejó mudos a todos. Jaló un pequeño listón de la cintura de su vestido y luego otro del cuello. El vestido se volvió más amplio y la niña lo dejó caer al suelo, quedando en una muy ligera ropa interior, que también comenzó a quitarse.

La niña no mostraba pudor o vergüenza alguno. Cada uno de los presentes, excepto Miguel Ángel, vio la escena con absoluta impresión. El pecoso, a pesar de extrañarse, tenía otras dudas.

-Wow, ¿Así que es así como luce una chica desnuda? -dijo con total normalidad.

Splinter carraspeó y se dirigió a los chicos.

-Ejem, chicos, gírense, ahora. Tú también, Jones -

Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello, sonrojados obedecieron. Miguel Ángel no entendía bien qué sucedía y continuó girando su cara, curioso del cuerpo de la chica, hasta que su padre lo obligó a voltearse, al igual que a Casey, que, embobado, admiraba la esbelta figura en desarrollo de la chica. Ella notó la reacción de los presentes algo confundida. Finalmente Abril, que al parecer seguía molesta por lo de "Sirvienta", tomó el vestido de la chica del suelo y la obligó a cubrirse con él.

-Si, este... bueno. Aunque Donnie no lo aclarara, no soy la sirvienta. Y creo que sería mejor si buscamos otro lugar donde probarnos la ropa, ¿No crees?-

La chica se llevó a la confundida Kareen, que alcanzó a escuchar como Splinter reprendía a los muchachos.

-¿Por qué se molestaron tanto? - quiso saber la joven visitante.

-Bueno... no es normal que alguien se desnude enfrente de ti, y bueno... supongo que Splinter les regaña por que como caballeros debieron voltear la mirada, no quedar pasmados viéndote.- Explicó la pelirroja.

-No entiendo. Con vestido o sin vestido sigo siendo la misma. - dijo ella confundida. -Además, si fue por quitarme el vestido, la culpable soy yo, no ellos. No sabía que quitarme una prenda mojada causaría tantos problemas, Tal vez deba ir y aclararlo -

Kareen iba a dar media vuelta, pero Abril la detuvo.

-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente. Ahora, sólo mídete esto ¿Si? - dijo un poco seria la pelirroja, cosa que molestó a la chica.

-¿A qué te refires? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - No es mi culpa que tu especie no pueda controlar sus impulsos si una persona del sexo deseado está sin ropa.-

-Oye, no se como sean las cosas en tu planeta o de donde vengas, pero aquí tenemos algo llamado "pudor" - la pelirroja se molestó

-Como sea - Kareen no parecía dispuesta a seguir discutiendo - gracias por las prendas, intentaré vestirme sola, ya que nunca lo he hecho, y además esto es... escaso - La chica observó la ropa que Abril le había llevado: Una blusa de color azul claro con motivos blancos, una falda de mezclilla y un mallón de color negro (parecido al que Abril usaba)

-Esa ropa era mía, la iba a donar a la caridad porque ya no me queda, pero a ti te puede venir, eres más pequeña y delgada. ¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó Abril tratando de aligerar el ligero conflicto que surgiera entre ellas momentos atrás.

-Doscientos trece - dijo con indiferencia la chica, provocando que Abril abriera mucho la boca. - Bueno, físicamente, si tomamos en cuenta el parámetro de la tierra, tengo físicamente trece años terrestres.-

-Ya veo - Abril se acercó a la chica - Oye, no me importaría ayudarte a vestir -

-¿Tú si puedes verme desnuda? - preguntó confundida la chica.

-Bueno, no hay tanto problema, digo, solo lo hay cuando es alguien del sexo opuesto - comentó Abril sintiéndose nerviosa.

Kareen accedió, ya que no estaba muy segura de como usar esa ropa.

Minutos después, salió con su nuevo atuendo. Extrañaba los zapatos, pero el piso de la guarida, aunque frío, no le lastimaba. Abril le dijo que le conseguiría unos zapatos que le quedaran bien. Kareen se dirigió a la sala, donde al parecer Splinter regañaba a sus hijos y les explicaba por qué debieron voltearse cuando ella se quitó el vestido. Ellos no habían tenido la culpa y aún así fueron reprendidos por su padre. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, así que se acercó.

-Hamato-Sensei, lamento mucho el inconveniente que causé hace un momento. - dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia a Splinter - por favor, no se moleste con sus hijos, ellos no tuvieron la culpa.-

Splinter sonrió. Esa niña era muy educada y agradable, al igual que inocente. Sus hijos también eran educados, se había encargado de eso. En cuanto a lo de tan inocentes, sin contar a Mikey, con los otros tenía sus dudas. Probablemente sus amigos humanos pudieran haberlos pervertido un poco, además de que una bella chica semi desnuda delante de cuatro adolescentes (cinco, contando a Casey que también estaba presente) con las hormonas en ebullición no era buena idea.

-No, no se preocupe, señorita Kareen. Es usted bienvenida a nuestro hogar el tiempo que sea necesario, mis hijos y yo, así como nuestros AMIGOS (recalcó lo de amigos, recordando que no había aclarado el hecho de que Abril no era la sirvienta) haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla, solo que nos gustaría saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando, si gusta platicarnos un poco de su historia - le señaló un lugar donde sentarse y ella lo hizo, acomodándose junto a Donnie, que se sonrojó un poco.

Abril notó la reacción del chico genio, y a pesar de haberlo rechazado en un sinfín de ocasiones, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

Leonardo llegó con una taza de té para la chica, y Mikey intentó ofrecerle un poco de comida.

-Lo siento, agradezco el té, pero no como nada elaborado con cadáveres de animales, espero no ofenderte - dijo la chica señalando la sustanciosa pizza de queso y extra peperoni.-

-Wow, yo tampoco -dijo Donnie con una sonrisa boba, ganándose una mirada de asombro de parte de los demás, a lo que el genio respondió - bueno, desde hoy, tiene mucho tiempo que he estado pensando en las ventajas de una dieta estrictamente vegetariana, sin carne no hay colesterol o grasas trans lo que es muy saludable para cualquier organismo.-

Los chicos empezaron a notar que la actitud de Donatello ante Kareen era la misma (o muy parecida) a la que tenía cuando conoció a Abril.

-¿En serio? Donnie, eso es muy dulce de tu parte - dijo la niña.

-Si,si, como sea, Mikey les preparará algo de ensalada, o algas y gusanos si prefieren, pero sin gusanos, ahora, Kareen, cuéntanos qué te trajo a nuestro humilde hogar -

Raph se sentó bruscamente al otro lado de la chica, ganándose una mirada molesta de Donnie. Abril pudo notarlo, y la punzada de celos se incrementó en su interior. ¿Acaso el genio la estaba cambiando por esa chica rara? No es que tuviera pensado darle esperanzas algún día, pero se sentía rara dejando de ser el centro absoluto de atención del joven de bandana morada.

* * *

Lejos de ahí un hombre miraba por una enorme ventana. Tenía cabello largo color violeta. Una mujer de tez muy blanca y rizos castaños se acercó con sigilo.

-¿No hay noticias? - preguntó, aunque por su tono era obvio que la mujer conocía la respuesta.

-No. No se si está bien, o si está... - el hombre se sujetó al ventanal mirando el enorme planeta azul que tenía enfrente.- No debí dejarla ir a esa excursión.-

-Es mi culpa, por no cuidar a mi hermana. Lo siento, padre - un joven de cabellera alborotada y castaña se acercó. En su rostro se podía leer el pesar y la culpa.

-No es tu culpa, Ian-Kyle -el hombre puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho, que miraba el suelo - pudo pasarte lo mismo, y agradezco que estés aquí. En cuanto a Kareen, ten confianza, mis mejores hombres la están buscando, verás que encontraremos a tu hermana y pronto podrán pelear y gritarse de nuevo-

En eso, un hombre corpulento con una armadura se acercó a la familia.

-Mi señor Yamiel - dijo con una reverencia.

-¿Hay noticias, Jambo? - preguntó el hombre.

-Ni buenas ni malas, señor. Pero seguiremos buscando, encontraremos a la princesa lo antes posible.-

-Eso espero.- El hombre no dijo nada. Solo volteó a ver a su esposa, que lloraba en silencio viendo la ventana.- No te angusties, Jamixia. Ella regresará. Regresará sana y salva, ya lo verás.-

El hombre llamado Jambo se retiró, pero Ian-Kyle no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Padre, no confío en él, y a mi hermana tampoco le agrada ese sujeto. ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea confiar en él para el rescate de mi hermana?-

Un sirviente que estaba recogiendo unos vasos tropezó y dejó caer un par de vasos; luego de recogerlos, salió a toda prisa. Yamiel lo ignoró.

-Hijo, es el comandante supremo de mi ejército. En alguien debemos confiar.-

El sirviente se alejó a la cocina, luego abrió un compartimiento y entró por él para luego de caminar por un extenso pasillo encontrarse con Jambo.

-Amo Jambo, el muchacho... el príncipe sospecha de usted -dijo con actitud servil.

-¡Guarda silencio, sabandija! -Jambo le apretó el cuello - ¿Nadie te vio? En cuanto al principito malcriado, si causa problemas me desharé de él.-

-¿Y la niña? -preguntó el sirviente.

-La mocosa... está resguardada, cuando el rey haga el pago, le mandaré su cabeza. Se volverá loco de dolor, tú te encargarás de seguir "medicando" a la reina, y cuando ambos colapsen, tomaré el control. -

-Y yo... yo dejaré de ser sirviente y recuperaré mi nombre, ¿Verdad, amo? -preguntó nervioso el sirviente.

-Claro LDV5758,-

* * *

**Bueno, por ahora lo dejamos aquí, esperando sea de su agrado, y espero sus reviews, y sugerencias.**

**Saludos.**

**Leonatello fuera.**


End file.
